


Now or Never, Right?

by melliejellie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Face-Fucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie
Summary: It's Tsukishima's birthday and him and his boyfriend, Daichi, have very different ideas about how to celebrate with Kuroo, their very good friend they've been not-so-subtly flirting with for months. Daichi wins and Tsukishima ends the night feeling properly celebrated.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Now or Never, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this elsewhere on Tsukki's birthday, but wanted to share it here, too, and keep the birthday celebrations going!  
> It's what Tsukishima deserves.

Tsukishima and Daichi have been dating for long enough now that they can look at one another and have an entire conversation without speaking a word.

Currently, they’re in a booth at a bar across from Kuroo having a tipsy fight-not-fight with their eyes because Kuroo has just missed the last train and Daichi sees this as an opportunity.

Daichi raises an eyebrow -  _ Come on. Now or never. _

Tsukishima pinches his lips tight and subtly shakes his head.  _ That’s not how we do this. _

_ Then how - hm? _

_ I don’t know. _

Tsukishima widens his eyes for petulant emphasis, silently urging his boyfriend to not use his surprising amount of bravado to shove things forward.

Daichi picks up his beer and downs the rest.

_ I’m going for it. _

_ No. It’s my birthday. And I don’t-- _

He spares a glance back over at Tsukishima for a second, pursing his lips in a kiss an adding a cocky little wink.

_ It’s your birthday and this is a gift. _

“Kuroo, no sense in paying for a taxi. You know you’re always welcome at our place. Our couch basically has a Kuroo-shaped dent in it now.”

“And our throw pillows will never recover after the way you smash them against your head to sleep,” Tsukishima adds, his heart racing. Daichi has that look in his eye that he gets when he knows he’s already won.

The plan was to grab a few drinks with Kuroo and then go back to their apartment,  _ alone _ , to finish celebrating his birthday.

Okay, well, the  _ larger _ plan over the past few weeks has been to do something about all this tension that’s been building up whenever they’re around each other. Typically, Tsukishima and Daichi will work out the heat that grows in their bodies from all the shameless flirting with Kuroo the second they crash through their front door, but lately they’ve been  _ discussing _ their options. 

Kuroo chuckles, leaning on his open palm. “Don’t see why I gotta sleep on the couch anyway. I’ve seen your brand new bed. That thing can fit three!”

Daichi laughs, tipping his chin back and looking victorious. “Oh, you have no idea.”

***

  
When they very tentatively broached the subject of what to do with the  _ Kuroo Situation _ , Tsukishima’s plan was for all three of them to discuss it first. Daichi’s plan was to tip the tension over the edge and see where a night might take them.

Standing in his bedroom with Kuroo on his knees in front of him, kissing up Tsukishima’s bare thighs, and Daichi’s arms wrapped around him, Tsukishima can willingly admit he prefers Daichi’s plan.

He’s not sure exactly how they got here. It was a blur, one spark of heat tumbling into another until it consumed them.

One minute they were crashing through the front door, laughing loudly and a little tipsy, the next Daichi was kissing him hard in their entryway and then yanking Kuroo towards them to get a taste for himself.

Kuroo’s hands timidly trace along his thigh and Daichi makes a gruff sound in his throat. “Not yet. I told you, hands only when I say you can.”

Daichi’s arms around Tsukishima’s middle tighten possessively as Daichi aligns himself more fully against his back, pressing his hardening cock that he’s pulled free along the seam of Tsukishima’s ass through his underwear.

They’re all still mostly dressed. Daichi peeled off his jeans minutes ago, but that’s all there was time for as hands and lips started hungrily searching for everything they could touch as they tumbled backwards into their bedroom.

“I’ll share,” Daichi voice is heavy next to his ear, “but you have to  _ earn _ him first.”

Tsukishima gasps and it melts into a whimper. He’s never seen this possessive side of Daichi before, but he can hear it in his gravelly voice, feel it in the way he’s holding him now, watching Kuroo as he peers from beside Tsukishima’s arm, licking his lips.

“Oh, I will,” Kuroo groans as he returns to his allowed task of worshipping Tsukishima’s legs.

He knows Daichi loves his legs, knows because Daichi is usually the one spending ages slowly working him up by grazing his lips, his teeth along every inch of his legs before Daichi gives him anything else. But Kuroo’s mouth is different. He kisses with more tongue, more teeth than what he’s used to.

It’s insane how shaky he’s already begun to feel. Barely anything’s happened yet. But the rush of being possessed, this feeling of being  _ shared _ has clouded his mind with a want so thick it’s impossible to catch his breath. His hands keep hovering above Kuroo’s messy locks now falling over his forehead, but he knows once he does he’s going to sink his fingers in and  _ grab _ and he’s holding himself back.

Kuroo’s teeth sink into the spot he was just kissing and Tsukishima bites his bottom lip to keep himself steady, choking back a moan in his throat because it’s too soon to be this far gone.

Daichi’s hand is at his jaw, his thumb coaxing at his lips.

“Open your mouth for us. We want to hear you,” he growls in Tsukishima’s ear and he has no will left in him to do anything other than comply. His mouth drops open as he relaxes against his boyfriend’s hold, eyes closed and head falling back against his sturdy shoulders.

Kuroo licks a stripe up his thighs and stops at the hem of his underwear and Tsukishima’s cock jumps, desperately seeking more attention.

He moans loudly in the thick air in the bedroom and Daichi kisses his neck gently.

“Good boy,” he whispers just to Tsukishima before his eyes shift to Kuroo, “you can touch him now.”

Tsukishima whimpers as his arms stretch back to wrap around Daichi’s neck, curl into the short hairs at the back of his head for something to hold on to.

Kuroo’s hands are on him in an instant, digging in with purpose, thumbs circling and then pressing in to all the bitten-tender places on his thighs. Daichi presses into him from behind and Tsukishima’s hips stutter. Those strong hands inch up his thighs until they’re hooking into the elastic hem of his underwear, his lips kissing all the now tender, blooming red spots on his legs.

Kuroo’s hands still and Tsukishima bites his bottom lip as he dares a look down at the sight below. He’s met with a dark look in the other man’s eyes, a dangerous smirk on his lips.

Behind him, Daichi hums appreciatively. “What do you think, Kei? Should I let him suck you off?”

A flash of tantalizing images spin through his mind and Tsukishima nods, trying to vocalize his desire but coming up short.

Daichi licks along the column of his neck before asking again, close to ear, “Do you want Kuroo to suck that beautiful cock of yours?”

“Yes,” he gasps with shut eyes as Kuroo laughs darkly, his fingers playing at the hem.

For a moment, Daichi’s arm around him disappears and he tips forward, one hand falling into Kuroo’s messy hair, his fingers tangling in the soft locks, and then he’s pulling like he’s wanted to try for so long now.

Kuroo lets out a low groan.

“You can go harder than that,” he taunts.

So Tsukishima does, opening his eyes and watching the wild look in Kuroo’s eyes when Tsukishima’s cock slips out from the fabric and lands near Kuroo’s cheek.

Their eyes meet, Kuroo’s smirk deepens, and then he’s darting out his tongue to teasingly lap at his head while keeping their eyes locked in an intense stare.

Tsukishima’s fingers knot harder in his hair, eliciting another moan from Kuroo that he feels on his skin.

Daichi slides his arm along his stomach again, locking him in place. And just as Kuroo shuts his eyes and wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, Daichi’s fingers, slick with lube, press in just past his rim.

His body shudders with the sudden intrusion and he leans back against Daichi’s sturdy frame, eyes shut tight so he can simply feel, his legs shaking as Kuroo slowly sucks him down to the hilt while Daichi plays with his hole. Kuroo’s hands come up to grip into his thighs as though to steady him, but the pressure sends another rush through his body.

“You’re still loose from earlier,” Daichi hums against his neck, slipping in two fingers and hooking them to press where he knows Tsukishima likes it.

He moans, feeling them both working to drag pleasure from his body. Daichi’s brought him to the heights of bliss before, but this is different, this is new. This is at once too much and not enough.

His hips jump forward on their own, seeking more wherever he can get it and Kuroo pops off with another dark laugh rumbling in his throat.

“Not enough for you yet?” Kuroo asks, letting Tsukishima’s cock bob against his cheek.

Daichi twists his fingers and he cries out, his hand fisting in Kuroo’s hair and guiding him back to where he needs him to be. Kuroo goes willingly, moaning around his cock as it slips back inside the wet heat of his mouth.

He feels one of Kuroo’s hands sliding up his thigh, along the curve of his ass, and he clenches around Daichi’s fingers just before one of Kuroo’s slides in alongside. Tsukishima whimpers, aching for more as they move together to stretch him open, Kuroo still working his mouth in a steady pace as he explores.

Daichi’s hard and pressing in to the meat of his ass, insistent even as he drags out the preparation far longer than it needs to be.

Kuroo’s finger slides loose, and Daichi’s follow after. Tsukishima can feel what’s next, can feel the skin along his backside prickling with heat seconds before Daichi’s cock prods at his rim, his boyfriend kissing up his neck, both arms now wrapped around him.

“I’ve got you, baby,” he groans and then Daichi pushes in, knocking the air from Tsukishima’s lungs as a wave of satisfaction rolls through him. Caught between two overwhelming sensations, his body grows limp and loose, his knees threatening to buckle were it not for Daichi’s grip around him and Kuroo’s steadying grasp on both his thighs, fingers digging in.

Daichi thrusts and Tsukishima’s hips drive forward into Kuroo’s waiting mouth. As Daichi fucks into him from behind, Kuroo lets his jaw go slack, tips his head back just enough to make it perfect for Tsukishima to fuck into him, as well. In time with every jolt of Daichi’s hips, Tsukishima presses deeper into Kuroo’s mouth, the other man choking him down and then sucking at him like his cock is his last meal.

Tsukishima’s mind is gone and he drifts between both of their bodies, between Daichi’s thick cock pounding him from behind and Kuroo’s mouth swallowing him down until his mind is just a rush of feeling, of intertwining sensations that rock through his entire body in waves. After all the teasing, he can already feel the telltale clench in his stomach, the tingle at the base of his spine.

He’s close and he tries to warn Kuroo, but all that leaves his lips is a string of moaning nonsense. Kuroo sucks harder at the sound and Daichi quickens his pace. Then Tsukishima’s hips are shuddering and he’s spilling down Kuroo’s throat, opening his eyes in time to see his own cum on Kuroo’s tongue and dribbling down his chin. Kuroo brings his fingers to his face, swiping up his cum and bringing it to his lips.

Tsukishima watches, his throat going dry as Daichi groans, moving one of his hands to grip at Tsukishima’s shoulder so he can force him back against his cock, pushing in deeper than before.

“Can’t waste a drop,” Kuroo grins before he slips his fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean.

“Kuroo,” Daichi growls behind him, “I want to taste him on you.”

As Kuroo stands, Daichi’s pace behind him slows, still steadily rocking. And then Tsukishima’s caught between them, two warm bodies pressed up against him as Kuroo and Daichi’s lips meet. Filthy sounds drop from their mouths as they kiss, and Tsukishima thinks of his cum slipping between them on their tongues.

He groans, reaching between him and Kuroo to wrap his slender fingers around Kuroo’s cock.

Kuroo breaks the kiss, his head falling onto Tsukishima’s shoulder as he moans. He’s heavy in Tsukishima’s hands, pulsing with heat.

Daichi takes that moment as his cue to grasp onto Tsukishima again and drive deep into him once more.

Overstimulated from his orgasm, Tsukishima cries out, his eyes closed tight with pleasure, and pumps Kuroo’s cock in quick, sloppy strokes. He knows there’s no finesse to his movements, but Kuroo groans against his skin, thrusting his own hips up into Tsukishima’s grasp.

Faster and harder Daichi plows into him, his movements growing more erratic as he chases his peak. The sounds in the room are sinful, each of them adding their own panting breaths, their moans to the slick slide of Daichi’s skin slapping against his ass.

Daichi grunts with one last deep thrust and then he’s coming, pumping deep inside Tsukishima with deliberate rolls of his hips. Tsukishima’s hands drop to his sides and his body slumps against Kuroo’s as he rides out of the feeling of his boyfriend filling him.

As Daichi slides out, Tsukishima can feel his cum dripping down his thighs. Those strong arms wrap around him again and he’s guided to their bed where he collapses against the sheets, content and spent.

He blinks open his eyes and sees Daichi locked in a kiss with Kuroo, his hand pumping Kuroo’s cock in slow but powerful strokes.

“Wait,” Tsukishima’s voice leaves him quieter than he intended and he tries again. “Wait,” he says, and this time two sets of eyes land on where he’s lying on the bed.

With effort, he climbs onto his knees, falling forward on his hands as he looks back over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes.

“In here,” he reaches back and pulls at one cheek, exposing his messy hole. “In me. Kuroo, finish in me.”

He lets his gaze drift back to the crumpled bedsheets below him as he slides his legs further apart. He hears two sets of steps and then Daichi’s settling on the bed beside him as Kuroo’s fingers slowly grip into his hips.

The heat inside Tsukishima’s body builds again as Daichi’s hand cradles his head as their lips fall together, just as Kuroo’s cock breaches his rim.

Kuroo slides in slowly with languid rolls of his hips and Tsukishima falls to one shoulder on the bed, reaching out an arm to pull Daichi closer to him. As they pant and share sloppy kisses between them, Kuroo sets a steady pace without ever pulling out, slow at first, but quickening as his moans grow louder, spilling from his open mouth into the sex-filled air in their bedroom.

Tsukishima holds onto Daichi, riding out the waves of overstimulation that dance along the edge of pain before landing firmly in a pleasure that rips through his body. He kisses Daichi fiercely, his moans and whimpers falling against his boyfriend’s lips as Kuroo grabs onto his hips with a more insistent grip and he pounds in harder, faster.

Daichi groans around praises, calling Tsukishima “baby” and telling him what a good job he’s doing taking both of them so well tonight.

“So good, so good, baby,” he soothes as Tsukishima feels tears forming in his eyes, his spent cock twitching with renewed interest, his skin feeling hot and prickly all over.

Kuroo’s groans twist into whimpers of his own and then he, too, is filling Tsukishima with everything he has, thrusting as his orgasm shakes through his body.

When Kuroo’s hips settle and his breath quiets, Tsukishima’s the first to pull away, gritting his teeth as the drag of Kuroo’s cock against his walls sends another almost painful crest of desire through him. He falls against the bed with closed eyes, gasping for breath.

Daichi kisses his forehead. “I’ll start a bath for you, birthday boy.”

Tsukishima hums contentedly but doesn’t move. He sinks deeper into the sheets as exhaustion grabs hold of him. Behind him, he can hear the two of them talking, but he can’t focus on the words, doesn’t want to as he lets the last remaining bits of pleasure wash over him.

Distantly he hears the bath water running and he knows he’s going to refuse to get up and insist Daichi carry him instead. He’s strong enough. He’s done it before. And even if he’s not up to the task, surely the two of them together can bring him closer to what he needs next.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm, yes, feels good to continue pushing my kurodaitsukki agenda. The FLAVOR of that ship!! It sustains me.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks never fail to make me smile (and I always reply to comments!).
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie). I scream about haikyuu and post story threads, too!


End file.
